godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater:Universitas, chapter 11: Developments
At Soma’s words, Idenn and Ken broke off in opposite directions, shifting their God Arcs to their gun forms. Ken peppered the Vajra with rapid shots from his assault gun, while Idenn let loose with successive blasts from her blast gun. The furious assault kicked up a cloud of dust, and Soma readied a flash grenade for as soon as the target became visible once more… …but when the dust cleared, the Vajra was still standing there, just as it had been before. The spatial distortion had acted as a barrier, repelling all attacks. “Dammit,” Idenn shouted, downing an OP Ampoule and blasting it again and again. “Why won’t you just die?!” But Soma shouted at her to stop. Her attacks weren’t doing anything to affect this thing, no matter how hard she tried. Idenn shifted her God Arc to its blade form and readied herself for a charge. “Maybe, just maybe, if I can land a Lifespring, I can just erase this monster…!” “Don’t be hasty,” Soma interjected, motioning for Idenn to stand down. You know full well that Lifespring requires direct contact with the target, and like this, there’s no way any of us can touch it. We need to wait and see how it acts before we—” But before Soma could finish his sentence, the barrier began to shift. Ripples spread outwards from the front of the barrier as a small hole opened up, a hole which began to crackle with the same green electricity that suffused the Vajra’s body. “Shit,” cursed Idenn. “It’s getting ready to attack!” And just as Idenn stated, the electricity that gathered at the hole in the barrier soon erupted forth in a mighty beam of Oracle energy, heading straight for Soma— —but before it could hit, Ken dashed towards it, thrusting out his God Arc into the path of the beam. “Ken, don’t be stupid!” shouted Soma. “There’s nothing you can do!” Ken, however, had other ideas. Before the eyes of Soma and Idenn, Ken’s God Arc began to shift. The outer edges of the blade suddenly moved apart, with an inner section telescoping outwards. What had been a short blade previously was now a buster blade, a mighty greatsword that parried the Vajra’s beam and swatted it off to the side. “…I will admit, Ken, that was rather impressive,” came Soma’s response. “But until we figure out how to bypass that thing’s barrier, we—” Soma did not finish his sentence, as he was cut off by the sight of something showing itself within the barrier. A human figure, it appeared to be male, with short black hair and crimson-brown eyes. As the three of them looked on, the man who had suddenly appeared from within the barrier drew a God Arc, a long blade type, and impaled the Vajra with it, causing it to writhe in pain as the barrier dissipated. Without missing a beat, the man pulled out his God Arc, shifted it to its assault gun form, and blasted the Vajra in the head with a nonstop barrage of bullets until the electricity suffusing its body stopped and the Vajra itself fell to the ground. They had been saved… but by whom? ---- <-- Previous chapter | [http://godeater.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Seieireppa/God_Eater:Universitas,_chapter_12:_Blake Next chapter -->] Category:Blog posts